harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Festival (AP)
The Harvest Festival is a festival in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. It takes place on the 27th of Fall. It's filled with contests and shops, all to celebrate and give thanks to a year's successful harvest. It starts at 9AM and ends at 7PM, and is held at Marimba Farm in Flute Fields. This is not a romantic festival, so you cannot invite a date. 'Contests' To enter the contests, you have to bring the crops, flowers, and/or cooking dishes with you. To enter them, give them to the mayor and select which contest it is for. 'Vegetable Contest' This is a contest to enter any of the vegetables you've grown in the season. To show off your skills against the other competitors, it's recommeneded to have shining quality crops for a sure win. It's not recommended to enter any of the crops that can be purchased from the festival. Some suggestions for vegetables to enter are: Yams, Eggplant, or Turnips. For winning first place, the prize is 10 Shining Fertilizer, second prize is 10 Perfect Fertilizer, and the third place prize is 10 Good Fertilizer. 'Fruit Contest' Very similar to the vegetable contest, but with fruits instead. You can enter any fruit that has come off of fruit trees or that have been grown on your farm. Although fruits can be purchased from the festival, they are not recommended for the festival, as they are not high quality. Shining quality fruits are always recommended, but perfect may be enough to win. Some fruits that you can enter are: Apples, Oranges, Cherries, Melons, Watermelons, Chestnuts, Strawberries, etc. First prize gets you 10 glasses of Melon Juice, second place is 10 glasses of Pineapple Juice, and third place prize is 10 glasses of Grape Juice. 'Flower Contest' You're able to enter any flowers that can be grown throughout the game. Unlike fruits and vegetables, flowers do not have a grade/quality. This contest is determined instead by how much the flower ships for. The most expensive flower in the game is a Bluemist Flower, and you will win the festival every single time if you enter a Bluemist Flower. If you don't have a Bluemist Flower then Roses, Hibiscus, or Snowflake Flowers may be a good choice. For winning, first prize is 10 Shining Perfume, second prize is 10 Red Perfume, and the third place prize is 10 Decent Perfume. 'Cooking Contest' For this contest, you can cook any dish of your choice. There's no utensil specification, nor is there any specific foods you have to use in your dish. It may be tricky to win, however, because you will have to enter a dish that's worth 1000G or more when shipped for a win. Sushi, Vegetable Sandwich, Bouillabaisse, Stew, and Chocolate Fondue are a couple of examples. Something like a cake will not guarantee a win. The best option is to make a dish with different qualities and enter a shining dish that is well above 1000 (shining sushi is the best). A shining dish that's worth an amount close to 1000G may also win you the contest. First place prize is 10 Shining Honey, second place winner gets 10 Perfect Salt, and third place is 10 Good Sugar. 'Shops' 'Craig's Stall' 'Taylor's Booth' 'Ruth's Stall' 'Other ' As per usual, there will be a number of villagers at the festival including: Hamilton, Taylor, Ruth, Craig, Anissa, and Chloe.. Simon will always be at the festival to take pictures for 100g. Although you can't invite a date to the festival, you are able to invite your family. Simon will take a picture of you and your family if you have brought them with you, or a picture of you alone if you attend the festival on your own. Category:Festivals Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Festivals